Theo & Komo's TCMLPR9GHCCHHPWOWPRM Fanfic
by Theovert
Summary: That stands for THE COOL MY LITTLE PONY REDIT 9GAG HILARIOUS COOL COMEDY HETALIA HOMESTUCK POKEMON WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE ROBLOX MINECRAFT FANFIC. In this fanfic written by Theovert and his best friend Komonoto, a lot of non-sequitur shit happens and America & Komo team up to put a stop to it all, eventually getting arrested at the end. This is the result of boredom, folks.


Komonoto and Theovert present: THE COOL MY LITTLE PONY REDIT 9GAG HILARIOUS COOL COMEDY HETALIA HOMESTUCK POKEMON WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE ROBLOX MINECRAFT FANFIC

**CHAPTER 1: THE COOL MY LITTLE PONY REDIT 9GAG HILARIOUS COOL COMEDY HETALIA HOMESTUCK POKEMON WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE ROBLOX MINECRAFT FANFIC**

It was a shining lightness day of Friday the 64th, a day only accessible by those highly anticipated video game fanatics. Vinyl Scratch carefully walked down the street, inserting the dildo into her anus the entire way.  
"Oh man Tavi, I can't wait for the ORGASM game to come out, I've waited to play it all daaay!"  
"sHUT THE FUCK UP, vINYL, iM ON MY, uHH, fURRRYROD" Octaviagra said to her fuck buddy.

All of a sudden, an ass-naked Negro of about 23 years old jumped out. He had Morgan Freeman's voice and he was holding a Fruitcake.  
"Ay nigga, you got any of dat good shit for ma' Fruitcake?" he said  
At this, Big Mackingpenus stepped out of the barnyard and said "Eeyup" and then Spaghetti Meetballs Steve went ahead and took the apple earbuds up the dick crack cocaine. "SQUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRREEEEES" Steve screamed as he had a orgasm.

Meanwhile, in the War Room, Italy and Germany were fighting about who gave the best blowjobs. "No fighting in the War Room!" Sisally Luna said. At this, America Celestia screamed and blew up the sun. 'Mein Fuhrer! I can walk!" Tavros said, as he got up from his wheelchair.

Meanwhile in the library, Twilight Sparkle was pulling a fast one on Flootrer… Flutasfd… that one yellow and pink one. "Oh twiiiiiiiiliiiiiiiiight you 8ad giiiiiiiirl!" moaned the FUCKING BABY HORSE.

Meanwhile, on the dark side of planet Venus, three heroes were fighting A GIANT OCTOPUSSY. After their triumphs, the three heroes flew to America and took some musical careers. Their names are Ben Folds, Ken Ashcorp, and that one guy from the beetles, and their quest has just begun. However, when the beetles guy got back, they were all been down in histyo because of the this land that they are conqured. And they named it…. This Land….

Phillip stared at Leg Horse. Leg horse said "What are you looking at, swine?!" Phillip jumped off the boat and swam to the other side of the Jacuzzi, where he was greeted by three ass-naked clones of himself drinking Root Beer. They proceeded to go back in time and stopped the Beetles guy from conquering America, because it was America, and America was then Deadhorse and Skrillequine were making dubstep when Komo barged in the studio and fired his writing staff.

**CHAPTER 2: AMERICA'S HUGE WOODY**

America was standing in the War Room. Sweeden was also stanfing in the celestia room. And then we all made sweeet eweert love. And then they were talking about twilight. All of a sudden, Ashcorp came flying through the wall riding a Piano. He was wearing nothing but Kneesocks. "**GUTEN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!**" he screamed as he was banging his head on his legendary mount, hoping to activate some kind of goddamn lasers or something. He crashed into Sweden while playing beautiful music. This kills the Sweden, and Ashcorp got off and said "SORRY GUYS, I'VE GOTTA GO DO BATTLE AGAINST A ROBOTIC DINOSAUR!" as he ran out of the door. As everyone else in the room was staring in shock and awe at that delicious panda ass, America was crying tears of joy. He knew this was his time to shine. He whipped out his raging boner, with gasoline dripping out of the tip.

AND THEN, Luna grabbed her cock around the shaft, hefted it up, and stuck the head against Celestia's dripping wet pussy. She started to penetrate her. Luna had never felt anything like it before. She had developed her magic spell many years ago, and had been putting it to good use ever since

returning from the moon. She had fucked many with her penis - guards, maids, prisoners. She especially loved to fuck her older sister, but her sister's pussy had never felt so sweet and tight before. Having a much larger cock also made it feel so much better. There was simply more cock to be pleased.  
Luna slowly wedged it in all the way to the base. She could hear Celestia grunting and hissing through her teeth.  
"It's big," Celestia moaned.  
"Too big?" Luna asked.  
"Maybe," Celestia said.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"A little."  
After this, Luna started to pout furiously, until America Celestia finally gave in under The Swedin's pouty lip and fuckin' pulled out the bass cannon, killed everyone in the room, and orgasmed at the same time.

However, once everyone in the War Room was wiped out, the REAL America jumped in through the ceiling. He was wearing a Toga and holding an porno DVD. He laughed and said,  
"Ha ha ha ha."  
Celestia winced at his words of wisdom as America ripped off his pants.  
"AMERICA! FUCK YEAH!" he yelled at the top of lungs as he began spewing napalm out of his ass. Celestia was burnt to a crisp as America rallied up all the legendary pokemon.  
"Give me power! The power of AMERICA!"

**CHAPTER 3: YOU ALREADY HAVE THE POWER, AMERICA**

"You already HAVE the power, America!" Arceus said.  
"Wow, I do? Fuck yeah!" America said.  
And then Komo burst into the room, Mane of the consistancy of SPACE. "I REPRESETN AUSTRALIA!" He let out a mighty scream, and the bass cannon beam shot out of his mouth, destroying the war room and all it's inhabitants.  
Skrillex shead one sentimental tear that day, for his pupil had learned well.

However, this was the moment that America realized he hit godhood. America began spewing his ULTRA NAPALM BLAST out of his ass, blowing away Komo and bringing an end to Komo's tyranny once and for all..

And then Komo re-appeared. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, PUNY GOD, YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME, FOR I AM THE WRITER! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Komo then drew a massive moon. And then jupiter was sad ecause of the erection the sun had towards the moon was bigger than it and rhen Luna was still alive and had ragining russia went wheeeeeee and the muddlepuddlemudluciosu hair goat-hoofed sex god. The end…

…Or is it?

**CHAPTER 4: FREEDOM IS THE ONLY WAY, YEAH!**

America would not let his country fall because of some bullshit writer. America called in-

[ The writers proceeded to argue for a 5 minutes before Theo kept on writing, Komo stopped him, they argued more before they finally ended up agreeing to this horseshit]

"Why don't we both ascend to Godliness?" America said.  
"Sure, why not, mate?" Komo replied.  
The both of them lept in the air, squatted, and began shitting napalm and kangaroos. They flew into space while America was singing "AMERICA! FUCK YEAAAAAH! FREEDOM IS THE ONLY WAY, YEAH!" and Komo was just opening his mouth and Dubstep was coming out.

Soon enough, they both reached the center of the universe. It was being guarded by 1,000,000,000 SPESS MEHREENS. "Oh, the Spess Mehreens, the schizophrenic video game characters with bad attitudes. You'll have to let me deal with them, you're on far too much Special K." America said to Komo. "No,

it's okay, I have a plan."  
Komo leaned ove rand whispered to Ameirc. "FUCK YEEEAAAAH!" America shouted.  
Soon enough, Komo was chanting in the ancient language of Drum and Bass and millions of Koala soldiers dressed up in American military technology appeared behind him while America was doing the shittiest Bill Cosby stand up routine anyone had ever seen to keep the soldiers occupied.

"What do you like to play?" America asked one of the Marines.  
"Pokey-mon!" the Marine said.

After the kongarobes wiped out the Spess Mehreens, America threw the last Spess Mahreen in the river of eternity as the team walked over the bridge into the center of the universe.  
"AW FUCK! I WAS GONNA GO OUT TONIGHT BUT I CAN'T NOW BECAUSE I'M WET! Well, in some ways, this isn't so bad, as the river takes me more or less straight home, and the traffic at this time is such a nightmare, especially on the B-43-"

After Komo and America crossed the boundaries of Space and Time and entered the center of the universe, they got assaulted by a flaming clone of Germany wielding giant lasers. "I've got one last trick up my American sleeves!" America said. America started wailing as he fired grabby lasers from his fingers and picked up Germany. "**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" he screamed.

**CHAPTER 5: SCARING THE CHILDREN**

"Oh no, it's the Space Marine." Komo said. A police officer was standing in front of them. America and Komo were standing in the middle of Times Square, NY.  
"We've had several phone calls, that you've been scaring the children, firing arrows at them, and mucking around."  
"Bah, c'mon mate, you know that a sensible person such as I and me mate here would never- QUICK LOOK A RAINBOW COLOURED PONY!" Komo shouted.  
"Now you may find me an easy, happy-go-lucky kind of police officer, but I can turn. For instance, if you come to the station with me now, we can sort out all this mess! But if you give me the run-around…" The police officer did a little twirly.

"I CAN GET REALLY FUCKIN' ANGRY!"

Komo just looked at him and laughed. "Bitch please," he said and wrote himself in an M249 and started to mow down everyone in sight.

They realized soon that their high on LSD was over and they were standing in the middle of the real world, ass-naked, with a police officer in front of them.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, YOU FUCKING RETARDS? GET IN THE CAR YOU BUNCH OF FUCKING BUNCH OF- PLUMS! GO ON, GET IN THERE!"

"So, America and Komo, did you manage to ascend to godliness?" The narrator said.  
"No, we've had a bit of trouble, in fact, we've been arrested." America said.  
"Well, I had a wonderful day. I went to Macy's, my wife's quite rich you know. Farewell."

"Looks like our journey's done.." Komo said.  
"On the contrary my friend… **It's only just begun!**" America replied.

_**The end.**_

_Komo's Note: We were not high when we made this. And Theo is America._


End file.
